


Movie Night - New Home AU Fic

by DirgeOfCerberus111



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven universe au - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, New Home AU, Steven and the NH!Diamonds are watching Canon SU, The Trial, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zoo Arc, no drama here, wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirgeOfCerberus111/pseuds/DirgeOfCerberus111
Summary: Steven and the cast of New Home are on hiatus now and decide to pass the time by catching up with the canon version of Steven Universe.





	Movie Night - New Home AU Fic

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this to balance out to balance out the drama of No Home, just in time for New Years. Heh, a New Home fanfic for New Years? It originated from a long-running joke among New Home fans, that canon Steven Universe bears some uncanny resemblances to New Home, the canon-divergent Webcomic by Kibbles-Bits that predated the Zoo Arc by at least a year. 
> 
> You read and see for yourself here: http://www.smackjeeves.com/comicprofile.php?id=157119.
> 
> @mindareadsoots summed it up pretty well in their post: https://mindareadsoots.tumblr.com/post/156808892350/new-homeyellow-diamond-canonblue-diamond
> 
> So I made a fic about the New Home cast watching an episode of Steven Universe and reacting to it. (It was supposed to be a spoof on Mystery Science Theater 3000 but it moved away from that.)
> 
> Anyways, this is pure fluff. Not canon to New Home or SU proper. Just a bunch of meta-humor and banter.

In the darkened interior of the theater, the four settled down into their usual arrangements. Steven sat in Blue’s lap since Yellow didn’t want to hold him and he didn’t want to be held by White. White also wasn’t allowed to sit next to Steven anymore, not since the Popcorn Incident. Since then, Yellow has always sat between the two of them.

Now that they were officially on hiatus, Steven recommended that they pass the time by catching up on the official him’s show. He found it very amusing that it went on hiatus so often while they were on mostly regular updates, but now that it was back, now _they _were the one on hiatus.__

__They had started with the Zoo Arc, in which Blue Diamond had been revealed and who kidnapped Greg. So Steven and the Crystal Gems had taken the Rubies’ ship to Pink Diamond’s Zoo to go rescue him. There they found the Zoomans, the Famethyst, and learned more about the Diamonds themselves._ _

__The Diamonds had been excited to see their counterparts. Yellow Diamond’s counterpart was the first one they had seen, and her appearance had been quite a shock, they had all been surprised by how just big the Diamonds of that reality actually were, and now Blue Diamond’s counterpart had been revealed._ _

__It was strange how their Blue was the youngest Diamond among them, while the canon counterpart Blue looked the oldest. Meanwhile, in their story, Yellow was the emotional one, while in the other one it was Blue._ _

__“When am I going to finally show up?” White complained, arms folded across her chest. White was irate that out of all the Diamonds so far, her character had never appeared aside from one mural, which has had already been proven to be unreliable in terms of depicting the Diamond’s appearances. She had gotten super excited in “It Could've Been Great” when she saw the Diamond Mural but was disappointed again when they didn’t so much as acknowledge it._ _

__But now after all that, the show was starting to seem awfully familiar._ _

__“This is…starting to sound familiar,” Steven noted. “First a member of the Universe family is kidnapped by a Diamond, who suddenly arrived on Earth in a ship…”_ _

__“Then said Diamond is revealed to be in possession of a group of Amethysts who are from _Earth _,” Yellow added. “ _Including _exactly one Carnelian who emerged sideways.”_____ _

______“Who also clashes with other Diamonds due to a tragedy within the Authority and their current roles within Gem society…” Blue continued their train of thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And now Steven has surrendered himself to the Diamonds in the hopes that it will somehow save the Earth,” White concluded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey! We did all this first!” Blue objected. “They just switched the colors around!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“They even had their Steven using dream powers,” Steven mentioned._ _ _ _ _ _

______“At this point, they’re just plagiarizing us,” Yellow remarked dryly._ _ _ _ _ _

______The episode opened up where the last one left off, with their counterpart Steven sitting in a blank room awaiting his seeming imminent doom. Then Other Steven is introduced to a very sweaty Gem named Zircon who is revealed to be his Defense Attorney._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait, you guys have lawyers?” Steven asked. “Do I have a lawyer?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hush, Steven.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steven’s counterpart was brought into to a dark room with the floor emblazoned with the Diamond Authority logo._ _ _ _ _ _

______A warp stream lights behind them, bringing in the two counterpart versions of Yellow and Blue Diamond, whom Steven had taken to referring to as “Big Yellow” and “Big Blue” respectively to differentiate them from themselves._ _ _ _ _ _

______Both of them were posing, as though for the cover of something, Blue was resting on Yellow’s shoulders and Yellow was posturing in a thoughtful or sagely manner._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Geez, what a Drama Diamond…” Yellow rolled her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______And of course, White Diamond was nowhere to be seen._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Really? Are you _kidding me _?” White protested. “They have Rose Quartz on trial for the murder of a Diamond and they still won’t show me?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________There wasn’t even a seat set for her. As if they weren’t even expecting her to show up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yellow squinted at her giant counterpart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Does their Homeworld have a rule or something against their Diamond using more than one color?” Yellow asked. "I mean, we get it! You’re _Yellow _Diamond, but you don’t have to use the color for literally everything! Just look at your Blue Diamond, she has more colors in her outfit than only her namesake. You’re allowed to use more colors than. Just. _Yellow _!“_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Who designed her outfit anyway?” Blue curled her lips in disdain. “It’s like she intentionally wants to be as difficult to look at as possible. Yellow, you look much better.” She quipped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Thank you, Blue.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What about me?” White pestered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“ _You _haven’t appeared yet,” Yellow smirked and White scoffed indignantly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Man, Big Yellow, and Big Blue sure do love a grand entrance,” Steven noted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“ _Please _don’t call them that…”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hush Little Yellow, Big Yellow and Big Blue are talking!” White flippantly scolded her, much to Yellow’s exasperation and Blue stifled a giggle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Big Yellow opened her eyes and looked down at counterpart Steven dubiously. “Is _that _Rose Quartz?” She sneered.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________At that, Blue frowned and glares at Big Yellow. “No, he’s Steven.” She corrected the other Diamond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Look at this hideous form she’s taken. Forget the trial. We should shatter her just for looking like that!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Speak for yourself, clod…” Someone muttered. Steven looked around but could not discern from whom it had originated from._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Big Blue wasn’t much more benign._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No…I want to know what she thinks we’re going to do with her.” Big Blue glared dangerously at the screen. “Because I want to do something worse.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Steven squeaked in fear at that and Blue held him tighter protectively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“ _Step on him! _” White hollered at the screen.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Knock it off, White.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________From there, they started going into the details surrounding the murder of Pink Diamond, the circumstances, the scene of the crime, the _method _. Everyone was getting pretty uncomfortable with the whole thing. Even White was looking rather uneasy. But it was undercut by their shared annoyance with the other Steven’s constant insistence that he was Rose Quartz and was therefore guilty.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________At this point, even Steven was feeling embarrassed by his counterpart’s frankly silly testimony. He clearly didn’t know a thing about what had happened that day and was stumbling through the whole thing, having to be corrected by his own persecutors. But Big Yellow didn’t seem to care. “Well, I’m convinced. Time to execute!” She clapped her hands together and declared happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Off with his head!” White cheered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“ _White I swear to stars! _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Steven, you need to stop trying to convince everyone you need to be executed,” Blue told him gently as she hugged him closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yeah, I know!” Steven agreed. “But tell him that!” Steven pointed at the other completely fictional version of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Seriously though, why is he doing this now?” He asked dumbfoundedly. “Zircon will be shattered if she loses the case right? Why are you putting her in so much danger?!” He demanded exasperatedly from his other self._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I dunno, he’s been pretty dumb recently.” White chided._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The giant matriarch was bearing down upon Other Steven. The floor raising up into a podium bringing him alarmingly close to her face, which angrily glared back. Here, the true enormity of her size could be appreciated as her eyes were as big as his whole being, demanding to know how “she” did it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________As she was looming above him, Blue and Steven were both cowering under her cloak, with Blue covering his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Surprisingly, however, after that, the Defense Zircon was actually able to turn the case around. She pointed out that how could Rose Quartz, the most recognizable and infamous criminal of her time, could ever get close enough to attack Pink Diamond without being noticed?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________That was when the whole trial started to become…suspicious. At first Big Yellow’s overeagerness to get the trial done and over was understandable. She wanted Rose Quartz to be punished as soon as possible. But then even when presented with serious evidence that Rose Quartz did not commit the murder, that someone else may have done it instead, she refused to even consider it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“It’s like she’s rushing the whole trial…but why?” Steven wondered worriedly. “Doesn’t she also want to know what happened? But now she’s just…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“…obstructing the investigation.” Blue finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________All four of them were silent at that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________That was when Zircon dropped the bombshell; That it would have to be someone that Pink’s guards would have allowed to get closer to her, implying that it was someone she knew, and who had the authority to cover it all up afterward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Someone…LIKE ONE OF _YOU! _” The Zircon whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at each of the Diamonds presiding over the Trial. A gasp escaped from the audience and all three of the Diamonds were all visibly just as stunned as the ones on screen.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“ _Whaaaaaaaat? _” Steven gasped holding his face in utter shock. “I so did not see THAT one coming!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Yellow was simmering. “I swear to stars if she turns out to be the killer I will somehow force my way into that universe and kill her myself.“ She glowered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“ _Agreed. _” White clenched her teeth.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Back on screen, Big Yellow stood up and poofed Blue Zircon under her finger for her accusation, and zapped her own persecutor with bolts of electricity from her hand presumably for her smug remark. That or she just really hates brown nosers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Oh look, they gave Big Yellow _White’s _powers,” Steven commented. “Neat.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Hey, they really are just ripping us off now! Get your own ideas you charlatans!” White cursed shaking her fist at the screen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Does this mean that their White Diamond has fire powers?” Steven wondered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Maybe? I’m sure she’ll be perfect either way.” White shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Back to the episode, Big Blue and Yellow were now arguing over the latter’s outburst._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Yellow, stop it! Why are you doing this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“We don’t need to listen to this nonsense! Let’s shatter Rose Quartz and be done with it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Can’t you restrain yourself?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“But this is pointless!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“No, it’s not!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________While the two counterpart Diamonds bickered, the Other Steven and Lars sneakily hijacked Big Blue’s Palanquin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“They’re right there, you can stop them.” Yellow pointed out. But neither of the completely fictional Matriarchs on the screen moved or otherwise did anything to stop them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Why are you just standing there?” Yellow questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________They were still watching the two organics clumsily steal their Palanquin. And then watch for several more as they struggled to pilot it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Just use your lightning powers, or you can call your guards or -WILL YOU JUST _MOVE _ALREADY?!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Too late, the other Steven and Lars activated the Palanquin and rocketed through the roof and out the Courtroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“And they’re gone.” Yellow deadpanned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The duo on the Palanquin begin flying up in the air, revealing to the audience a shot of Homeworld, and behind them, a giant, distant, blurry humanoid structure with a strangely familiar _pointy-haired _silhouette loomed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________White stood up from her seat. “Oh my stars…” She breathed. Her eyes were wide with excitement and filled with stars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Guys, look!” She pointed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________It was finally here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“It’s _me _!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The moment she had been waiting five whole seasons for was here!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“It’s finally _meeeee- _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________The scene immediately cuts away, and instead focuses back on the two meatbags falling down a bottomless pit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________White collapsed back into her seat and just sat there motionless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Blue could not help but let a snort escape at White’s dismay while Steven tries desperately to suppress his laughter. “Oh, I mean…How terrible! Better luck next season?” Blue tried to salvage herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Blue, they just started this season,” Steven reminded her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Yellow gave White a conciliatory pat on the arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Meanwhile back on screen, Big Yellow blew a large hole in the wall in the precise shape of a diamond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Really?” Yellow’s face was in her palm now. “Did she have to blow open a hole in the wall in the shape of an _actual _diamond?” She groaned.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Stepping out into the hole she had just made, Big Yellow just stood there dramatically and began monologuing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“You think you can get away, Rose? You stood your ground on that little speck called Earth…” Big Yellow orated in a low threatening tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“And who does she think she’s talking to they just fell thousands of feet!” Blue and Steven both just shrugged in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“…But you’re on our world now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Who are you talking to, they’re GONE already!” Yellow yelled at the screen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________With that, the episode ended._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Phew!” Steven let out a breath of relief and let himself lean back against Blue. “So what did you guys think?” Steven asked everyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Well, there was certainly…a lot to process,” Blue remarked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“They shattered the wrong Diamond,” Yellow muttered brusquely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Did Big Yellow really do it?” Blue poised, ignoring Yellow’s ensuing groan of frustration. “But why would she do that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“For that, I think you should be more concerned about the one character who has been mysteriously absent this whole time.” Yellow countered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Steven looked over at White who had been sitting completely silent, staring at the now black movie screen, motionless and frozen since the statue-thing was introduced and then immediately dropped like a bag of hammers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“So uh…White? What did you think of the-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Fuse this, I’m done. Frack this janky show, I’m out!” Blue covered Steven’s ears at White’s profanity as she stormed out of the theater in a huff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Where are _you _going? Yellow called after her.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“To star in my _own _series!” Her voice shrilled from around the corner.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Whatever that meant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued? 
> 
> Yes.


End file.
